The time Lord, the Prime and the Guardian
by Thelegofan
Summary: I never thought that I would ever meet a bot that was destined for what fate she had but I never did expect to be part of that trip for her to take to get there ether. rated m/ma for descriptive content.


_**The time lord, the Prime and the guardian**_

I don't own Transformers or Doctor who they belong to Hasbro and BBC respectively. Also I don't own the OC ComatosePrima she owns herself and no CP jokes pleas. Thanks now then on with the story!

Well what started like a normal day this vacation was soon to become an adventure without equal. But nothing ever goes as planned for me so what did I expect.

Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Kris and I am a twenty year old man that was having a nice vacation in the USA and this particular day I was supposed to be out camping. But as I mentioned before things just don't go as planned for me, so let us see what I have gotten myself in to this time shall we?

As I was saying it had started off as a normal day and I had decided to take a camping trip after two weeks on different hotels around the states so I set of to buy supplies for at least two days in the wild and I needed a new tent so yeah the tent is a different story let's just say that it had been raining a lot the last few months back in Sweden.

Anyway when I had found all the things that I would need I set out with a car that I had bought for the trip. After about three hours of nonstop driving I rolled up at a road side restaurant I parked the car and went in to get something to eat when I was done eating I checked the gas level in the car and decided to fuel up a bit good thing that there was a gas station next to the restaurant.

When I had fueled the car up and paid for the gas I was of again this time I was looking for some remote roads any road that was not the highway when I had found one and started to drive down it I was stopped by a police car said police said that I had been speeding since it had been a 35 miles an hour stretch and said cop claimed that I had been going 45 miles an hour I decided against making any fuzz about it and paid the ticket on the spot since I did not have an address that was permanent in the states.

When the cop had left for a new mission I rolled of the scene as well I then noticed that it could be a good idea to stop for the night that was when I saw a bit of forest I stopped and brought out a map that I had bought at the gas station earlier. The map showed that the forest in deed was supposed to be there and no one seemed to own it the cop that had stopped me earlier passed by so I asked if it was okay if I camped there over night.

He had said that it was okay but that I did it on my own risk. He then told me about the forest and that people that had gone in to it had disappeared and he feared that it would happen to me to. I just shrugged it off as a rumor and drove in to it through an old road which lead to a clearing with a small lake in it. I got out of the car and it was too dark to set the tent up so I just gathered some fire wood that was lying around and started a fire when I then had had some diner I got my sleeping bag out and slided in to it for a night under the stars.

Soon the tiredness took over and I feel a sleep.

*Three hours later.*

"This is the point of the signal there is no doubt about it." ? Said looking around in the darkness of the night. "Are you sure Lord Megatron? There is nothing here." ? Said looking around a little more. "Yes Starscream I am sure and if nothing is here then what do you call that?" Megatron asked his sic while pointing towards my camp. "An organics old camping ground." Starscream answered half bored.

"Then answer me this Starscream why is there a human using it now and why is he the source of the signal?" Megatron asked quiet annoyed by his sic's reply. "Maybe he found it by chance as for why he is the source I don't have the slightest clue." Starscream replied a little taken aback since he to now had seen me. "Well what are you waiting for capture him and let's get out of here before the autobots find him to!" Megatron roared almost waking me up almost.

And just as the autobots came through their ground bridge the decepticons flew of. "NOOOOOO!" Optimus screamed as they arrived too late however they stayed and looked around for clues as to who had been at the camp other than the cons.

After about another ten minutes I woke up when a sharp pain shoot through my body. When I then looked around I saw that I was in a med-bay of sorts what surprised me even more was the armor that I was wearing when I saw the decepticon insignia I just felt sick. "That armor suits you I will have you know." A voice said with a slight chuckle. "Megatron." I hissed as I saw the lord of deception himself.

"Oh so you know me?" He said almost surprised I did not buy it a bit. "Well I guess that my reputation spreads fast since I am the war lord that has ravaged my home planet and now yours." He said in a matter of fact tone and that bugged me. "What is it that you want with me any way I am just a human?" I asked as I started to thrash around to try and get lose. "I want to know why you are giving of a cybertronian spark signature! And if you are what I think you are then I will get you to join me no matter what!" Megatron said with venom in his tone just to get me to shut up.

So I staid quiet but I continued to thrash around trying to get lose so that I could just tear him a part. Megatron just laughed as I continued to struggle. "You know what fleshling you intrigue me tell me why are you so content in trying to escape?" Megatron said this as Knockout started the physic cordek patch witch was connected between me and Starscream. "I am trying just so that I can rip you apart and show that fusion canon of yours down your throat!" I screamed when I felt Starscream in my head. "Nooo get him out of my head!" I roared but before Knockout or Megatron could do anything however I broke the cable just by forcefully turning my head to the left snapping the cable of.

Then it hit me what I just had done and I roared as I pulled my right arm lose from the straps then I ripped of the remaining restraints with my now free hand before I with incredible speed got a new cordek patch and Starscreams now brain dead body the only one standing between me and free dome was Megatron, however he was to stunned by the power that I suddenly managed to muster up to break the bands around me wrists and ankles so I kicked him through the door and took off at full sprint.

When I got up and out to the flight deck I saw how high up we truly were for the first time and soon I was surrounded by cons both flyers and non-flyers and then there was the drop right behind me as Megatron came up I just put up a smile and dropped of the nemesis with a gentle kick to the floor. "Nooooooooooo! Get him! We can't lose him now!" Megatron roared throwing two cons of the edge of the ship one of the cons though was a flyer the other was a normal vehicon. As I free fell I noticed what felt like wings shooting out of my back. "That was a new feature to me oh well good time as any to learn how to fly by myself I guess." I said as I just could here Starscream scream like there was no tomorrow inside of my head.

*on the ground*

The autobots were about to leave when their medic suddenly got the signal back on his scanners and it was heading towards them. "OPTIMUS!" He yelled towards his leader. "What is it Ratchet?" The Taller bot asked as he walked up to his medic. "T-t-the signal it is back and it is heading right for us." Ratchet answered. "No way!" A big green bot known as Bulkhead said looking in awe at the medic and before any of the other bots could say anything I was over them flapping my wings. "Thank the gods I found you guys. I can't take this guy much longer!" I said as I flew down and landed with Starscreams body in the crock of my left arm and a cordek patch on clipped to my belt. "State your business con!" A blue bot named Arcee said blasters at the ready.

"Oh Pleas if I wanted any of you of line you don't think I would have killed you already?" I asked her before I threw Starscreams Brain dead body up in front of them. "Now could you get him out of my head pleas? I can't take him screaming in there any longer. I can't hear myself thinking." I said looking at the bots.

"Beep whirs click bep?" A yellow bot named Bumble bee said but to me it made no sense. "Sorry. What now?" I said to get a translation witch came from Optimus. "You said that you have no interest in killing us or you would have done so already what stops you from doing it after we helped you?" He translated for me. "My heart stops me because I could never be a con at heart. By heart I will always be an Autobot no matter what shield I am wearing." I answered looking at the bots.

"I believe that we should give our new friend some help with his inner demons then." Optimus said looking at me. "Sigh Really Optimus?" I asked even though some thing about him and Bumble bee as well as Arcee felt really familiar I did not know what as of now.

"Raf we need a ground bridge to our current coordinates." Optimus said over his coms as I went and got my things and in to the car and got ready to drive. The helmet that I had been wearing I had crushed and threw in to the lake not wanting anything to do with it. When the bridge then came to I drove through first and parked the car off to one of the walls before going to the med-bay and get ready for the procedure.

"Who was that that just entered the med-bay?" Jack asked as the bots came through Optimus carried Starscreams body to the med-bay and Ratchet followed Jacks question still un answered. "We don't know all we know is that he has Starscreams mind in his head." Arcee said while looking towards the med-bay. "Wait like Megatron was inside Bee's head?" Raf asked looking nervous when he remembered what happened to Bee.

"Well Yes but I think that this young man is the dominant mind in his own head and that is why Starscream hasn't been able to get out and control him." Optimus said as he came out of the med-bay after I had given Ratchet the cable patch thingy. As soon Ratchet had me and screamer hooked up he started the patch and then turned it off so that Starscream woke up in his own body he was unhooked and so was I. "Now then… GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I roared to Starscream as he had been fast and stood next to me when I woke up again he jumped back a good ten feet.

Everyone ells were as shocked as Starscream from my outburst. I was furious and walked to my car started it and drove of at full speed. When he then calmed down he asked to be bridged to any set of coordinates the autobots could supply just so that he could leave and think about what to do with his life. Optimus guessed that Starscream had seen something about himself when he was inside of my mind and whatever he had seen it appeared to have hurt him in some way so Optimus complied and sent Screamer on his way.

*three hours later*

I finally stopped not having the power or the gas to go any were. "What have I done this time there is no way that the bots can find me now I don't have a tracing beacon that I can activate and I can't fly back since I am exhausted. I guess that I will be spending the night in the car then." I said to myself as I covered myself the best I could with what I had in the car.

Little did I know that someone had followed me if it was friend or foe I did not know since I fell asleep pretty fast. When I later woke up I noticed that I was strapped to a berth yet again. "Really who is it this time?" I asked myself before I heard someone talk. "Well, well, well it appears that you are finally awake but why are you here you are no autobot and you are no con?" The voice said from the darkness. "Beats me!" I said to no one in particular that was when the owner of the voice came forth and showed himself.

"My name is Silas and I will tell you why you are here. You are here because you were spotted driving away at high speed from a mountain in which there is an old missile silo what I want know is what you were doing in there to begin with." Silas said looking at me as I tried to move my wings out from behind my back. "Is there a Problem?" He asked with a smirk.

But that did not get to me it was how uncomfortable I was that got to me. "Yes I can't stretch out like I am used to please un tie me and I will tell you what I was doing in that silo." I said hoping that he would buy it since it was a lie that I would tell him anything. But it worked as he motioned to a pair of soldiers to un tie me from the berth.

"Okay now I have fulfilled my end of the bargain now you do yours." Silas said with slight excitement in his voice they had been monitoring the old silo for months and now I had been leaving in a hurry. "HA-HA-HA!" I just laughed and laughed making Silas mad I knew that he would make a mistake if I got him mad enough.

"What is so funny?" He asked as his anger rose. "You really think that I would tell you the truth? Well here is what I did in the silo I was camping I only used it as a one night camping aria only to leave too day." He could tell that was a fat lie. "You are lying! Strap him to the berth again!" He ordered his troops. "Sorry Silas but I don't plan on staying any longer." I said spreading my wings Showing that one was mechanical the other organic. Silas just looked on in awe. "Strange isn't it?" I asked before taking of and flying at full speed out of the room and down the corridor before turning and exiting their base.

"Now then did you bring my car here to or did you leave it behind?" I ask myself flying around looking for my car. "Okay so you left it behind then you have probably blown it up to by now." I then said to myself taking off from the base at high speed still in the armor so thought fully supplied to me by the decepticons.

*Three hours later at a road side café*

"Good thing I still had my money and wallet hidden in the armor since I left the Autobot base I thought to myself while looking at the news on the TV. "An explosion rocked roads near jasper Nevada yesterday at ten when a jeep exploded no one appear to have been hurt in the explosion but police have found that the vehicle belonged to a mister Kris oak." – "What?! Well there goes the rest of my vacation." I blurted out as two police men walked in the door. "Kris is presumed to be dead but this is yet to be reviled true or false."

"Hey Rita!" One of the police men said walking up to the counter. "Hey Paul! How are the kids?" Rita asked preparing the cops food. "You know the usual hanging with friends and stuff. Did you hear about that car that exploded?" the police man said. "Yeah and I think we have Kris here." Rita said looking at me for half a second then back at the police man I just did not care right now. "Oh and who would that be?" Paul then asked to this question I paid and left the two police men saw this and one of them followed me out of the café. "What? I was done can't I leave then?" I asked as the police man stopped behind me when I stopped.

"Well you are free to leave when you want we just thought that it was strange that you would leave after I asked that question." Paul said as he walked up in front of me. "Well if you most know that was my car everything that I brought to this trip was in it save for my keys my phone and my wallet." I said stunning the cops. "Sorry we didn't know that you were Kris." Paul said looking at me with sadness in his eyes. "Well if you want me to feel better I could use a ride to Jasper." I said managing a smile.

"Sure we can drive you there just tell us when you are ready and we will leave." Paul said smiling as I walked up to the cruiser. "Well since I am done and have paid I am ready to go." I said with a smile. Paul nodded and told his partner it was time to leave so we all got in to the car me in the back seat looking out of the window just thinking. After about half an hour we were in Jasper again Paul stopped outside a café were they used to get a cup of coffee and just talk a bit. "Here we are the Rose café It is the nicest café in town so why don't you go in and have something to drink we have to get on with work though." Paul said looking back at me I then nodded and got out of the car and entered the café.

The café got dead silent when everyone saw me I just slid in at one of the tables closest to the door and listened to the song and for some reason I felt better physically and psychologically. I looked out towards the stage that was in the inner part of the café and saw a young girl about two years younger than myself standing on stage singing. I then noticed Arcee walk in to the café right after I got my order I waved her over and she had a seat with me.

"So I saw on the news your transportation was blown to bits." She said with a casual tone in her voice. "Yeah a group that calls them self's mech did it." I said bluntly as if it happened every day to me. Arcee was shocked. "Why would they go after you? You haven't done anything to hinder their plans." She said looking at me really with shock and anger. "Well that might not be true. They saw me drive away from the silo in high speed and presumed that I knew something about what happens in there." I said looking out of the window and sighting. "So what did you tell them?" She then asked still looking at me.

"Well I told them that I had used the old silo as a camping spot overnight and that they could kiss my tail pipe to get to know anything ells." I said with a lite chuckle at this Arcee also chuckled. "But I doubt that I can go back to Sweden now that they know about me." I then said getting sad Arcee looked at me with disbelief. "You are from Sweden?" She said in shock. "Yeah why?" I asked back looking at her wondering what she was thinking about.

"Optimus have a son there we don't know who he is only that he is there." She told me while looking out the window herself. "Well I see why you asked now but I don't really think that I am that special." I said looking at her while sipping at my coffee which is strange for me since I really don't drink coffee. "Then why don't you tell me the color of your wings?" She said out of nowhere making me choke on the coffee. "W-what?" I asked coughing.

"You heard me. What color are your wings?" she said now looking at me. "Not here back at base and besides I need a place to crash anyway." I said to her as I brought my wallet out and paid for both of our things before leaving the table and walking outside only to see Bee and Bulk parked waiting for us.

I turned and looked at Arcee. "You guys planed for taking me back to base didn't you?" I asked as she walked up to me and pushed me out. "Yeah kind of Optimus recognized you when you had taken your helmet of and saw to that we got your address and its coordinates and got the things that were not in your apartment from the beginning." She said pushing me in to Bees back seat. "Beep whirrs click bop bleep." Bumble bee said.

"Translation pleas?" I said right after. "He said that we have gotten you a room already so that you can pack up when we get back." Bulk said as we drove off. "Oh! Well thanks for letting me know that Bee but I still don't understand you yet I guess that I will have to learn." I said patting Bees Driver seat. Bumble bee let out a few happy beeps after I said that. As we drove I could not shake the feeling that something was awfully wrong. What I did not know at the time. I only knew it would show in time.

When we got back to base I got out of Bees back seat and when the bots had transformed I just collapsed for no apparent reason as I fell though I said. "Dad he-l-p m-e." And that was all I remember before everything went black before my eyes. Ratchet was by my side in no time and scoped me up Bumblebee was worried that it had been something that he had done that made me pass out.

Ratchet got me in to the med-bay and scanned me and he did not believe his optics when he saw that I had two sparks one of which was trying to get out of my chest and since I had passed out already Ratchet made sure that I would not wake up as he worked quickly to get the extra spark out of me. After about three hours of extensive surgery ratchet came out with the extra spark in tow since I was still unconscious from the ordeal.

"I think I know why Kris was giving of the extra power that he had." Ratchet said looking at the team. "And why would that be old friend?" Optimus said looking worried that he had lost me permanently. "It might have been because of me." A voice boomed from behind Ratchet and when he moved there stood a fully built bot a head shorter then Optimus but not any wider then Bumblebee and still he was quiet bulky. "How?" Optimus said in disbelief.

"Well meet Rooky everyone. He is a part of me literally." I said weakly as I walked out and stood beside him. "How?" Optimus said again still not knowing what had just happened. I surged and looked up at Rooky. "You are a pain in the aft you know that right?" I said to the bot making him look at me. "Yeah I know that already but maybe we should explain how I came to be?" Rooky said before scoping me up in one hand and putting me on his right shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you are right." I said before starting to explain to them how I had two sparks and why it was Rooky who was the second spark. Then after a long 4 hour explanation I was spent and needed to sleep so I flew down from Rookys shoulder and walked to my room to sleep. "Okay sleep tight." Rooky said looking at me as I walked of. I just put my hand up in a wave and yawned. This was one crazy vacation indeed.

*twelve hours later*

When I woke up again I felt completely refreshed with one exception I was hungry. So I walked over to the small kitchen aria that had been placed in my room I opened the refrigerator and it was empty so was the freezer. "Sigh. This is going to be a long day." I said to myself as I walked over to one of the boxes with my clothes in it. I rummaged around in it for a bit before I found a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans I got in to the cloths and rummaged around the box a little longer so that I could find a belt. I had taken the remaining armor of before going to bed.

When I finally found a belt it was just long enough to fit around me and hold the jeans up. When I were done dressing I went out to the main room of the base and looked around still quiet hungry when I found Rooky I walked up to him. "Hey Rocks have you gotten an alt mode yet?" I asked him looking for the others. "Yes why?" He answered looking at me. "Well I need to get something to eat or I will be grumpy the entire day." I said and Rooky took the hint and transformed to revile that he was a Ford f-350. "Nice!" I said as I climbed in and he drove off.

When we then got in to Jasper after twenty minutes of driving he activated his holoform. "Drive to the Rose café." I said looking out the window in though. When we arrived he got out and so did I we entered the café and I got some breakfast. "So how long have you been carrying me so to speak?" Rooky asked looking at me. "I don't know. I have wondered for a long time how it would have been to be a transformer so I guess since I made you up." I said making sure no one would hear the last part. When I was done with my food I got a cup of coffee and just sat and enjoyed the music and singers in the background.

That was until someone asked for someone that could sing angel with a shotgun, Rooky got a weird grin on his face and I knew what he was about to do. "No you don't." I said quickly before he managed to say anything then I stood up and walked over to the woman that had asked. "I can try." I said with a serious tune in my voice. "Okay then the scene is yours my friend." She said to me as I walked up on to the stage.** (**** watch?v=n-RjpZAFzkE**** the song for those that wanna here and not read it.)**

And as the music started I waited in to the right moment and then started to sing:

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)

Get out your guns, battles begun, Are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.

Rooky could fell how he got stronger as I continued to sing.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

... And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

At this point Arcee had parked outside and walked in as a holoform of course.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

... And major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Now Optimus came in and he saw me standing on stage and singing he had never imagined that I would do that.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

... And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...

Fighting til' the wars won...

I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

As Optimus had a seat next to Arcee and opposite to Rooky my singing got stronger.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

Then I sung quieter since the song itself went that way to.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

And as I finished the song everyone in the café stood up and applauded me as I bowed and walked of the stage and over to my family. "That was great!" Arcee almost screamed before she got ahold of herself. "Well If I had not gone up by myself Rooky would have pointed me out and pushed me up to the stage." I said looking at Rooky with a frown. Rooky just laughed as Optimus made me aware of the woman behind me. I turned around and got a hug for nothing. "Eh! What was that for?" I asked when she let me go again. "I have tried to get someone to sing that song for three months and now you come along and you completely shocked everyone in here with it." She said looking at me with a smile.

"Feel free to come by again and sing and don't worry about paying today my treat for helping me out." She then said before walking off to the back of the café. "Well that was a nice surprise." I said before pulling my wallet out and tock out what I would owe the café for the things I had ordered. "But she said that you did not have to pay." Optimus said looking wonder us at me. "Well dad for a bot that knows a lot of things you don't know me. I DON'T LIKE TO OWE ANYONE." I said loud before taking a note and wrote something down on it before putting it on the table and money and then we left.

I was riding with dad back to the base since he gave Arcee and Rooky a scouting mission. "I need to do some grocery shopping before going back to base." I said looking out of the window so dad turned in at the local grocery store and parked I then got out his alt mode and went in and got what I would need for about a month ahead before cashing out and climbing back in to him and he would drive of and we would get to know each other better he even asked how I knew that he was my dad.

And I told him it was because he and I shared certain threats' such as the same eye color we were both stubborn and we could easily hide our emotions but I had a harder time in doing so. To this he actually laughed before saying that it was true. When we got back to base we were chatting a lot just to catch up with each other when dad came to a stop though I got out with my groceries and walked off to my room to put them away.

"You know he would make a great prime one day." A voice said in side primes head. "I know. And what do you want Megatron?" Optimus said back over the bond. "Just wanted to talk a bit is that so wrong for a brother to wanna talk even if we are fighting for different goals?" Megatron said over the bond. I was standing just around the corner to the corridor and I had heard it through the bond I shared with dad and I was shocked and mad. Now I would have even a bigger problem hiding my feelings.

During the next two years I had countless encounters with the cons while I were out walking or just riding a bike. Even mech had their share of encounters with me but it was the cons that took the big hits since I was Megatron's nephew and It hurt me to know that he would even go so far as to force his own family to do his bidding. So every time the cons tried something to catch me I would scrap a few of them and put a lot of them in to a state which would be barley repairable.

On day though when these two years had passed Ratchet called everyone out to the main room and showed us a cybertronian spark signal moving towards our position and it was being followed by mech units. I instantly got my guns and tools ready and on me just to take some of the bastards out. Rooky was First to transform and I was inside in no time and we drove off towards the ones hunting and the one being hunted.

I was not prepared to see a wolf come running for us though I was in the driver seat so I took the steering wheel and pulled the hand brake spinning Rooky around. "Get on we will get you out of here!" I shouted as I let Rooky drive again and leaned out the window and fired my sniper rifle over the wolf hitting the first jeeps driver making it spin out of control and take another ten with it. When the wolf was on the back of Rooky I hit the door hard three times and got back inside. "Okay floor it get us away from here." I said as Rooky speed up I looked out the back window and saw not the wolf but a femme siting in the bed of Rookys pickup mode.

"Well I'll be." I said to myself then I saw the gash on her arm and the cuts over her abdomen and that enraged me so I told Rooky that no matter what he had to get her back to base and he promised after that I jumped out of him rolled a few times before I stopped and stood up and pulled my shotguns.

"Now then I will get some satisfaction out of this after all." I said as the mech units did not care for Rooky or the femme any more since I was now there and so they surrounded me. "Fair warning boys I'll put a few dings in ya." I said before I started to cap the soldiers and crude transformers that were around me. When I was done I was holding only a sword and shield since my guns had ran out of ammo. Also I should mention that I had now obtained a gash going from my left eye down my chest and abdomen and to my right hip.

"Pant, pant, pant, that should do it for a while. Ugh" I said as I fell to a sitting position and waited for my ride back home. When Ratchet finally came it was getting dark and I was about to give him a lecture but I felt the need to purge so I did. I did not know why but I was sure some thing was horribly wrong when I saw enerblood had come up with what used to be my lunch. I then passed out from the general blood lose I had from the gash and the pain that now came to me since my adrenalin levels had gone down.

Ratchet had his holoform with me in no time and carried me to the back of his vehicle mode and put me on the stretch which he had with him he also made sure that I would not fly around in there and there for strapped me down then he disabled his holoform and drove off with sirens and everything at high speed.

When we came back and June helped to unload me from Ratchet Jack, Raf and Miko were shocked to see the gash well everyone was but Optimus took it worse than anyone one else thought. Since he was my father he had all right to be worried about me. When Ratchet came out of the med-bay with June after about three hours they had some news to give out. "Well we managed to get Kris stabilized and as for the new femme Rooky came in with earlier is now awake and sitting beside Kris." Ratchet said looking at the team.

And everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Well Ratchet can we see him?" Bulkhead said looking at the two designated medics on the team. "No you can't he is still unconscious and needs the rest after the extent of the surgery." June said getting a few frowns by the entire team before the unknown femme came rushing out. "He is getting worse!" She yelled getting everyone's attention. June and Ratchet followed her back in to the med-bay and got to work again.

This time it took a lot longer as one of my pressure veins had busted and so they had to cut me open again and drain me and try to strengthen the fix. Optimus came up to the door and saw the femme siting worried like she knew me my entire life. She also looked like she could use some energon so Optimus made his way over to her and got her out of the med-bay.

As they walked they just stayed quiet until Optimus felt like he needed to say something. "What is your name?" He asked her as they walked down the corridor to the energon storage. "Eh… m-my name? I-I was called Skybird by mech." She said looking up at Optimus who just frowned. "I think we should try to find a new name for you." Optimus said as he taped in the code to the energon storage. And when the door opened Skybird got kind of sadden not because she would get something that worked with her systems but because she was worried about me when she barely knew me.

When Optimus then came out of the energon storage he was holding two energon cubes one of which he gave to Skybird. "Hmmmm. You look a little worried about something." He then said as she took the cube and started sipping on it she just nodded in response and started to walk back to the main room. "Thanks for the energon." She said before she went around a corner. After about another three hours she actually got back to the main room of the base. "Ah there you are." Arcee said as Skybird walked in to the room.

"What? I was missed?" She asked surprised. "Yeah girl you are on the team now and I just wanna tell you that I have a suggestion for a new name for you." Arcee said with a smile Skybird smiled back and went with Arcee to hear what she had come up with. Ratchet vented a sigh as the two femmes left. This surprised Jack. "Wait did you just sigh when the girls left?" Jack asked the doc-bot. "Yeah that new femme it's, it's just something about her that is captivating." Ratchet replied to this Jack smiled. "You like her don't you?" Jack asked still smiling as the medic sighted. "Yeah but I REALLY like her Jack. You know what I mean?" Ratchet said with a small smile. "Yeah I think that you should ask her out when she have gotten used to live here." Jack said looking up at the medic.

"Yeah you are right she needs to adapt to this place first." Ratchet said with a sigh. "THAT IS PERFECT ARCEE!" Could be heard coming from the corridor the girls had walked in to. When they later came back they told the news of Skybird's new name which from that point was Comatose. As the time went on I became stronger and stronger but I still had not awoken but Comatose stayed by my side until one day when a blue box appeared out of no were in the med-bay. Since Comatose was and is a techno-organic she could become human so she went in to her human form in which she had a black tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

When she walked up to the box the doors opened and out stumbles a man clearly shaken by what happened. She barley caught him before he went to the floor. "Ratchet!" She screamed holding the man to try and support him as Ratchet walked in and saw the two he was fast to help the man but when he scanned him Ratchet got a surprise by a sight which he has not seen since Rooky came in to the team.

But what happened next surprised the two even more the man started to glow brightly before he woke up and asked where he was. "Y-you are in jasper Nevada." Ratchet said making the man jump a little since he had not been prepared for a voice to come from so high above him and after a brief explanation and introduction both Comatose and Ratchet were off on an adventure for I have no idea really. Anyway she will have to tell you guys about her adventures with this strange man, Ratchet and the blue box.

But any how two years later I woke up again with Ratchet and Comatose right there though I still did not know her name yet. So I just smiled when I saw that she was okay but primus did I feel stiff and I don't mean like stiff in the morning and don't you guys out there get the wrong idea now I mean like your body moves slower than your mind and cracks and stuff like that. So as I moved to a seated position I could feel my body crack in several locations along my spine and various joints.

But when I was seated I looked around and not much had changed in the time which I was out. "So I guess that an introduction is in order my name…" I did not get to finish what I was saying because Comatose cut me off. "I know who you are Kris you are the one that saved me when mech was hunting me. And you took damage that I should have sustained instead. Anyway I am Comatose but Ratchet calls me Prima you may call me that to if you want to." She said looking at Ratchet with love in her optics which was strange to me. "Okay how long have I been out?" I ask a little panicked since I saw the love coming from Ratchets optics to her as well.

Optimus walked in just after I had said that. "Two years son you have been out for two years we all thought that we had lost you." Dad said he then saw the love struck couple and cleared his vocal processors, snapping them out of their trans. "Ehm well you have been out for two years yeah I guess Optimus told you though much have happened in those two years though." Ratchet said looking at me with seriousness in his face. "Stop trying to be serious with Prima around Ratch I know that you two are in love already your optics gave it away." I said rolling my eyes. "Well then here is something you did not know she is your adoptive sister." Ratchet threw my way before looking at Optimus I was just stunned and could not move an inch.

When I regained my ability to move I looked at dad and he just walked up to us. "Yes Kris I adopted Comatose since mech killed her parents so be nice you two I need to go and have a debriefing with Bee and Wheeljack." Dad said and when he left I shuttered when I remembered Wheeljack. "Why is he here?" I asked not wanting anything to do with the mech right now. "Well you know he has helped with a lot of things and he decided to stay." Comatose said looking out the door were dad had left before turning back to me again. "Why are you wondering?" She then asked I looked at her and then I turned off my holoform.

When the holoform had powered down she saw the repairs that had been done to me at an earlier part of my life. "From when he still was a scientist." I said shoving my wings of as well I had had one wing replaced as well as my entire right arm and my entire left leg. "I used to be completely organic but a few too many explosions gave me these new parts. And thanks to our medic I am still here and working." I said nodding towards Ratchet as he looked at some monitors.

"Well Kris you are good to leave the med-bay and rome the base if you want to. But stay out of trouble pleas." Ratchet said as he turned away from the monitors. I nodded and got of the berth and instantly fell back on to it. "I think that I will need some energon before I leave." I said not even trying to get up again so Ratchet walked off to get some for me. "So Comatose have he asked you to bond with him yet?" I asked my adoptive sister after Ratchet left. She just looked at me as if I was a mad man.

"Well If you most know he asked two months after I got here to go out with him and I accepted another 4 months after that he asked me to bond with him." She stated with a matter of fact tune while looking at me and trying to figure out how a nice person like me would end up in a war like this. "If you are trying to work out how I ended up in this war ask Megatron." I said as if I had read her mind shocking her in the process. "So how does it feel to be the medics mate?" I asked afterwards trying to get back to the first subject.

"Well it can get hectic at times but he is really romantic and he really tries to be the best he can for me even though I like him for who he is. He tries too hard to impress me when all he needs to do is to bee himself." She said looking out the door just before Ratchet came back with the energon that I requested.

"Thank you Ratchet." I said taking the cube he handed me before returning to his duties in the main room when I had had my energon I stood up again this time not falling back down. I then stretched a bit and just to stretch my wings I took to the sky and flew around a bit. Comatose was awe struck as I flew around a bit before landing in front of her with a bit of force in the landing cracking the floor. "You know I think you could learn to fly as well." I said to her but she was still a bit taken aback by the force of my landing.

"B-but I don't have any wings." She said looking at me as I began to hover a bit over the ground. "OH. Then what are those?" I said pointing at the double pair of wings she had on her back. Comatose then looked over her shoulder and saw her own wings as they stretched out too their full size. "B-but how?" She asked me when she turned back to me. "You have always had them sis just like me but you have never had a need for them so you forgot how to bring them out. And I would rather not talk about how I got my wings back." I said before taking Comatose hand and pulled her up to where I was hovering.

"But I don't know how to fly." She said as I held her hand a bit before I let her go and she stayed in front of me hovering but with her optics closed. "You know you can open your optics since you have not gone splat on the floor yet." I said to her while I made a back flip just for show. She then opened her optics and she was flying she was surprised and did barely believe it. "Well look at you, you are a natural when it comes to flying." I said as Ratchet walked in to see what we were doing. "Prima are you okay?" He asked since she still looked shocked. "She is fine Ratchet she just needs to get used to flying that is all." I said since I knew how it was the first time I flew.

**(That will be it for this story's first chapter favorite follow and revive and all that. Tell me what you think about this story this far and I will continue this as inspiration comes to me. Also I don't own the song Angel with a shot gun credits goes to them who made it.)**


End file.
